Past Memories, New Experiences
by Fire91Apparition
Summary: Is Basically A Fanfic Of My Naruto Characters If They Were To Be In Naruto coughIWISHcough Hope You Enjoy This I Will Have Links To The Pics I Will Draw That Will Go With The Story Soon!


Chapter 1 (intro to my own character Es and her painful past)

It was late afternoon as a small child around the age of 6 was training with her parents.

The child's mother, Mava, with the ability to manipulate wind and water, and her father Rafuko, with the ability to manipulate sand, were teaching their young daughter, Es, the ways to manipulate elemental sources as an advantage when becoming a shinobi.

(So We Meet Our Young Kunoiichi And Learn Of Her Past Now!)

"_Mother is this how you do it?"-_said a small female child with black hair and red highlights, wearing a training outfit making the sand around her swiftly wander around her.

"_Yes dear, you're doing it just fine"-_said the child's mother smiling warmly at her daughter's persistency to learn.

"_She's learning faster than I expected Mava…"_-said the child's father admiring his child's improvement over the weeks of hard training she's endured.

At that moment, Mava, wanting to teach her how to use wind, asked her daughter to perform a special technique that only the Kaze wind shinobi were capable of.

"_Okay now honey…can you do** that** technique I showed you?"-_said Mava in a soft voice.

"_I-I'm not sure mother, but I can try…"-_replied her daughter in a nervous manner.

"_Come on now show us you are capable of learning faster than all other kunoiich female shinobi in this village"-_grinned her father, slightly taunting her to try.

"_I am a strong kunoiichi and I **will** be better then all of the others even if they don't like me for what I'm capable of or what I was born with, they will learn that karma exists and that one day I will show them…no…show **everyone** that even those who contain power more than a normal person have advantages far beyond those who do not!"-_remarked Es in a confident and angry tone.

Both parents stayed silent by the strong words their young six-year-old child had just said and realized she was in a lot of pain from being neglected and avoided by others her age.

As Es looked down with the memory of her six years of life, she remembered them, the kids, the ones who called her names, pushed her around, and hated her very existence.

(Flashback)

kids are heard laughing playing, they are seen enjoying themselves with a paper airplane made by a sheet of silk wood paper (soft silk like paper that's very aerodynamic)

The kids enjoy themselves playing and laughing as the paper airplane flies high in the sky and lands before the feet of a small girl (Es).

"_Hey you! Can we have our plane back? Throw it back at us come on!"-_said one of the kids.

"_Huh?"_-said Es as she looked down at the beautiful silk wood plane.

"_Yea give it back damn you!"-_remarked one of the other children.

She was about to pick up the plane until one of the male children, very large in structure (fat) stood before her and pushed her to the ground hard as dust arose from the landing.

"_If we tell you to throw it back, throw it back, don't stare at it with your ugly brown, pupil less eyes"_-said the large boy.

Es layed on the ground, hurt by his words and the fall.

"_I was about to pick it up….you didn't have to go and push me"-_she said tearing up.

"_I Can Do What I Want When I Want!"-_stated the boy.

As he grabbed her from the collar, one of the children came from behind.

"_Jin, leave her alone…..she's not worth your time, lets go play somewhere else, away from outcast freaks like her"-_said the boy's friend.

"_Fine….lets go then Karu."-_he replied.

As the boy and his friends left, laughing at her as they walked by, she was angered and hurt and grabbed the paper plane left behind and sighed.

"_Why must I be taunted by kids the same age as me….why can't I fight…..why can't I be mean…what am I? -_She thought to herself as she watched the kids leave.

Watching the kids leave, she looked at them angrily, their back to her, and she threw the plane in rage. As the plane glided in the sky, Es, still feeling angered and sad, glared at it as it flew towards the kids and in a sudden attempt to wish for it to knock that boy Jin out, it quickly hit him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. An awkward silence aroused the area, all looking at Jin on the ground, lifeless, motionless, as though he fainted for no reason at all. All attention was on Es, who else could have done that to him? As she looked at the children in fear of what they might do, they quickly glared and charged at her.

"_What the hell did you do! You'll pay for hurting our leader and best friend!"-_yelled all the children as they charged at her.

"_No….I-I didn't mean for that to happen….."-_she said as she slowly backed away in fear.

She was afraid that Es, never able to harm another even if they deserve some pain, all she could do was watch as they got closer.

(End Flashback)

Her parents watched her, they knew she was thinking about that day, that day she knew she was capable of power beyond those other kids in the village, the day that changed her, not only her, but the whole village around her. The village looked upon her as a threat to society a threat to the children, the villagers, everyone. All in the village hated her after that day, and she knew no one would accept her for who she was and what dwelled within her.

"_Come on lets go home dear, we could all use some rest lets go to Tsuki's house maybe that will lighten you up a bit, what do you think?"_-suggested Mava.

Es slowly nodded in agreement still looking down slightly.

Her mother smiled and hugged her, holding her close in her warm arms, the scent of her mother soothed her as she smiled back hugging her mother, in joy of having someone who does care for her and loves her for who and what she is.

"_Well if we're going to go….might as well leave now, a trip to the country of fire isn't exactly a first class rate you know"-_Rafuko stated.

"_very well lets go now then"-_replied Mava.

As Mava let go of her daughter, Rafuko approached Es and patted her head in a playful way.

"_Don't worry, things will get better for you, okay….you know your old man won't lie to you"-_said Rafuko grinning as he tried to comfort his daughter.

"_Thank you father, you always help me out in my times of need…..I love you"_-she replied hugging her father in tears.

Mava and Rafuko looked at each other and smiled, as they prepared for their trip to the leaf village for a visit to some old friends of theirs.


End file.
